Equipment
Equipment Equipment is one of the most underused item groups in the entire game. Fortnite's equipment doesn't really have a category, mainly due to the fact that it doesn't have a common trend upon the equipment. Ways To Use Equipment The Equipment comes in the style of "Utility" in Fortnite. '''Port-A-Fort: '''The Port-A-Fort is a fortress that can be deployed through throwing it, they can be stacked in 3 at a time. They are often used as a way to gain high ground on your opponent and are very sturdy, as they are made of metal. The bonus to these large structures is that they cost no materials. '''Rift-To-Go: '''The Rift-To-Go is a mobile escape mechanism, or to re position yourself from your opponent. Introduced in mid-season 5 these allow you for a quick escape to heal or re position to the highground on your enemy. They can be stacked in two. '''Grappler: '''The Grappler is a grapple gun that clings on to a surface to climb up on to it, they have 15 uses and are left behind when the 15 uses are up. You still take fall damage from this gun when you grapple so make sure you have a plan. '''Impulse Grenade: '''Impulse Grenades are grenades that stick to a surface and detonate after 3 seconds. When they detonate they blast any moving/movable object in the area. These are often used to evade the storm as throwing one and then jumping to where it is behind you will launch you forward. However, you do take fall damage so you can launch players from high surfaces to eliminate them. These also have an awkward technique use, these can blast rockets from Rocket Launchers in the opposite direction, say you throw an Impulse Grenade down, if a player launches a rocket towards you, the Impulse Grenade will move the rocket. '''Shockwave Grenades: '''These grenades also stick to a surface and detonate after 3 seconds, however, the change is that you are launched higher and take no fall damage. These are terrific to use with shotguns as they easily launch you towards your opponent for a surprise attack. These can also be used to launch yourself off of a high cliff or away from the storm. '''Damage Trap: '''A Damage Trap is a placed down piece of equipment that, when triggered, shoots spikes out to inflict 150 damage, does not affect the person who placed it and can only be placed on player made structures or flat building parts. '''Bouncer: '''The Bouncer is another placed piece of equipment on flat building pieces. It eliminates fall damage and increases speed. Can be used to rush opponents or to avoid getting shot down. '''Jump Pad: '''A Jump Pad is used on floors to launch your player up from the ground and allows you to deploy your glider. Use these in a situation to flee from the storm or if you're low on health and need to heal. '''Cozy Campfire: '''A Cozy Campfire is the only healing "trap" and is placed on floors. It heals 2 health points per second and gives 50 health. Use if you have very little health, or have a spare few seconds to pop a shield or two.